Feedback Update: Warriors' Guild Improvements
December 14th, 2010 Wow, it really has been ages since we last implemented your feedback into the game, hasn't it. Not to fear we're back with a cracking little piece on our improvements to the Warriors' Guild and, of course, the dragon defender. Following the example of curses, extreme potions have now been banned from the guild to make things fairer for everyone. Another balance issue is the cyclossus stealing that's going on - from now on only the player that summoned the cyclossus will get to kill it. Many of you have noticed that the dragon defender takes the place of what should be a level 50 item. Fear not for this has been fixed and you may now obtain your improved dragon defenders, complete with higher stats and an all new special attack! To balance this, the drop rate for the defender is now much lower, especially for normal cyclopes. Now for some all new content - the ancient defender. The very best of cyclopes slayers and finest of warriors will now be able to venture deep into a new dungeon beneath White Wolf Mountain in search of this legendary item. Enter if you dare... ---- Dragon Defender Upgrade The dragon defender was significantly improved with this update. The stats now reflect a true weapon that requires both 60 Defence and Attack to wield: , 60 |class = Melee |degrades = No |slot = off-hand weapon |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 216 |offAccuracy = 1132 |style = Stab |armour = 90 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |magic = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |aspeed = Fastest }} The defender now also has a special attack. This will hit additional damage that is equal to 10% of the currently wielded weapon's strength bonus. This attack takes up 55% of the special bar. The bar for the defender can be found in the same place as the weapon's bar if the weapon doesn't have a special attack or below this if the weapon does. The same applies to the new rune defender special attack, which hits 5% of the weapon's strength bonus. To balance this, the drop rate for both defenders was increased to being very rare and extremely rare from cyclopes and rare and very rare from cyclossus. Both of these defenders can also be gained as drops from wild cyclopes in the Eastern Realms, with the rune defender being available to free players via this method, although much rarer. Defender Dungeon With the dragon defender equipped, players can talk to Kamfreena who will tell them about a new dungeon to the north of the guild. Just outside the gates and to the north is a new dungeon protected by a Warriors' Guild Guard. Talk to the guard and they will allow you inside at the cost of 200 tokens and if your combat level is higher than 100. When inside the dungeon, tokens will drain at a rate of 30 every minute so kills must be quick to be able to stay in there long. However, an additional minute can be earned by killing mutant rats, which can be found throughout the whole dungeon and have either very high defence but only 50 lifepoints or very low defence but 800 lifepoints. All rats have very weak attack and strength, are level 5 and now drops apart from bones. Rats with high defence will have very small but with tough skin while rats with high lifepoints will be much bigger. The whole dungeon is single-combat apart from the last chamber. In the first chamber of the dungeon are several cyclopes, just like the ones in the guild but the drop rate is slightly higher for all kinds of defenders. The seconds chamber contains several more cyclopes and some cyclossi, again with slightly higher drop rates than normal. The third chambers contains some more cyclopes, cyclossi and a few level 191 cyclopes shamans - which will attack with magic, and hit up to 250 damage, and melee, up to 58 damage. The shamans drop all kinds of defenders at a slightly higher rate than the cyclossi in the dungeon. The fourth and final chamber can only be accessed by adding each of the bronze to dragon defenders into special slots in the door. The defender will be lost permanently but the door will remained unlocked permanently. Inside the chamber is the cyclops boss - the Cyclops Titan. This chamber is multi-combat but the cyclops can only be fought individually and not as teams. The titan is level 231 and attacks with melee and ranged. The titan has two melee attacks - a simple punch that can hit up to 300 and a stomp that stuns players, throws them backwards up to 5 squares and has a max hit of 280. The ranged attack involves throwing stones at the player - bigger stones hitting more damage up to 350 for the biggest boulders. At half health, the titan summons 2 or 3 cyclopes shamans which will attack the player with magic unless they are within melee range. When the titan dies, the shamans will disappear and the player is guaranteed a defender drop along with big bones and a random chance of charms. If killed, the shamans will drop nothing but bones. The titan can only be killed once per day. Ancient Defender The ancient defender can only be obtained as a rare drop from the cyclops titan and requires 70 Defence and 70 Attack to wield. It is often called the barrows defender because it has a similar colouring and design to barrows weaponry. The defender has a special attack that is activated just like the dragon defender special. It takes up 60% of the special bar and reduces the opponent's prayer by an amount equal to 3/4 of the prayer bonus of the player's equipment rounded up to the nearest whole number. The defender provides the best offensive stats for the shield slot in the game: , 70 |class = Melee |degrades = No |slot = off-hand weapon |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 264 |offAccuracy = 1486 |style = Stab |armour = 107 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |magic = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |aspeed = Fastest }} Category:Defenders